This MRI "technology development" grant (R01 RR15396) was funded by the NCRR as a Bioengineering Research grant, a role now shifted to NIBIB. The initial grant advanced the then new technologies of multi- channel high-speed MRI, including the first clinical 32-channel parallel MRI;local gradients with ~10-fold increases in strength and speed;optimized signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) detectors;the invention of strip detectors;and thermometry, achieving order-of-magnitude gains in speed and performance at 1.5 Tesla (1.5T). Meanwhile, clinical 3T MRI scanners have arrived, and this more-focused renewal request, extends thermometry and detector optimization to address core safety issues of RF heating and dosimetry, and the safety and potential performance gains of internal detectors at 3T. These are developed for applications to high-resolution imaging in atherosclerosis. In particular, we provide new preliminary in vivo and in vitro experimental and theoretical data suggesting a nearly quadrupling of signal-to-noise ratio (SNR), a ~10-fold gain in field-of-view (FOV) area at 3T, and 80-1505m resolution of vessel walls. While 3T delivers higher SNR, the RF power deposited during MRI, the specific absorption rate (SAR, W/kg), quadruples from 1.5T to 3T, all else being the same, raising genuine safety concerns that fundamentally limit 3T scanner operation. Yet, there are currently no independent means of measuring SAR during MRI for ensuring compliance with FDA and/or IRB guidelines when evaluating new MRI techniques, investigating RF burns caused by MRI, establishing reliable SAR levels for assessing device safety, or for routine MRI quality assessment by Medical Physicists. The central safety issue is addressed in Aim 1 which develops the first SAR dosimeter for clinical head and body MRI and applies it to assessing scanner SAR following burn reports, and to device testing. Aim 2 develops new high-SNR internal detectors, solving the increased heating and decoupling problems at 3T, and applying the technology to an animal model of atherosclerosis. Aim 3 extends this to a new MRI method that is inherently locked to the internal detector, creating a true MRI endoscope. The endoscope provides micro- imaging directly from the view-point of the probe as it is advanced, avoiding the inefficiencies of interrogating probe location with the scanner. It is also tested on the atherosclerosis model. Aim 4 returns to dosimetry, extending our thermometry work to the much higher potential for RF heating of internal metallic detectors at 3T, using the detector itself as an independent RF radiometer. These bio-engineering advances will broadly benefit the multiple NIH institutes that utilize MRI, and contribute importantly to the safety of this key modality. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This grant provides novel technology for independently assessing RF power deposition in MRI for monitoring its safe operation, and for evaluating the safety of implanted devices. It will provide new internal MRI probes that promise large sensitivity and resolution gains for local high-resolution imaging and MRI endoscopy, with potential applications to the assessment and treatment of vascular disease and vulnerable plaque.